The biomes of HOME
different biomes and why they are bad The Plains the plains are the most tame of the biomes but just because it's the safest doesn't mean that it's going to be easy. Riddled with monsters and savage people the grasslands is one of the best places to be! The Desert it's a desert. Deserts suck. On top of that there are several monsters and the Shrahn who will capture all they find and subject them to what can only be assumed as horrible torture for none that encounter them come back alive. The Forest- Deighlic The forest of HOME is one of the most beautiful sites, which is why the elves have created an iron grip on the land,claiming it as their own and turning away any without beast or elf blood. The forest is made of several different layers. The trees are so tall that you cannot see a single leaf beyond the clouds and towards the top of the trees you can see holes carved into the trees, the homes of the elves safe above the forest floor from any ground dwelling predators, or unwanted guests. From above the clouds you can hear ghastly roars, a noise that could only be made by the worst of beasts. The worst of the forest though is the very ground itself that will wrap you up if you stay still for too long, how do the elves live there? The Rain Forest-Donreim The rain forest is the only area of HOME that rains frequently but don't be tempted by the allure of a potential source of water for the rain is acidic and will melt you instantly in a heavy rain. Other than the rain... and monsters... and distrusting Drow, the rain forest is fine! The Coast The coast is a great place to watch the three sons set but don't stay for long because there is always the chance that you will be attacked by one of the many creatures of the sea and that you will be pulled out to sea by the shifting sand. The Sea No. If you can avoid going over the sea then do, monsters larger than mountains, monsters that eat those monsters and waves that can throw any ship off course. Just don't do it. The Arctic It's as cold as ice and it's willing to sacrifice your life! The freezing cold temperatures of this tundra makes it inhospitable for most creatures but some still survive in this barren, lifeless jungle of ice. The Mountains These mountains are the strongest in all the land and no creature can crumble them,heavily guarded by the goblin race and terrifying flying monsters that can spot you from several miles away. With treacherous pathways that have a foothold barley large enough for a single foot, passing these mountains is no easy task. The Underground- olagrin Under the earth is a series of tunnels created by the Duergar in an attempt to escape the horrors of the surface, but in doing so they flooded the underground with nightmares of hellish proportions. Most of the tunnels have been lost to the monsters of the dark and it is unknown as to where they lead. The Skave Lands A wasteland of nothing but destruction where the skave patroll and destroy anything they find, many have gone in to explore but not many have come back alive. The "cities" of HOME Ak-grul The only city, a city of monsters and the outcasts, known only to those strong enough to pass through the Skave lands and reach the other side. This city is anything but welcoming, monsters run the town and only monsters are allowed in. Oasis An island off the edge of the forest Deighlic which is the last remaining city of the humans, although not much has been heard from them recently and all who go never return. Must be a pretty nice place. Grofdraig The rumored stronghold of Grofdraig is a fort built by the dwarves and is said to still be standing to this day and they say that they are always recruiting. ------------ There is said to be another city one that is safe for all who can make it but none know where it is but maybe you will be the one to find it.